The Scorpions
by The Princess Of Shadows
Summary: Nico di Angelo is depressed. No one knows why. (Except me and my sis and those who read this) But when he disappears one day and nobody knows where he is, what will happen? Something. if you read the stor, please answer the poll, and if you have any questions, just PM me! This is a story, with many dark stories and a surprising twist... maybe.


Narrator POV

Nico di Angelo was depressed. The war was over, Thalia had dumped him, and Hades neglected him for his other daughter, Tina Anderson. So here he was, having drugs and kissing a girl who he didn't even know the name of. She was a newbie to the gang he was in: The Scorpions. And to prove that she was deemed worthy of staying, she had to drink and kiss Nico, the most feared boy of the school he went to, well, used to attend to. Now, passing the paper bag around, he recalled his past…then shook out of it. _Stupid, don't think of it. It's in the past, _he thought. But then, someone walked into the clearing and near the tree he and the Scorpions were sitting at. Nico saw the person's eyes widen at him, and the others didn't notice, thankfully. But in Nico's mind, he thought: _Percy._

Percy POV

"Percy!" _Oh, it's Annabeth. I wonder what she wants. _

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Did you see Nico?" _Hmm…why would she ask? I know she knows that Nico likes to travel. _

"No, why do you ask?"

"It's just…Chiron said that Hades didn't know either, and he wanted to know if you did, because you're his friend and everything."

_Since when does Annabeth say 'and everything'? It must be her new friend Tina. _

"I don't really know. But if Hades doesn't know where he is, he's not dead, right? He's fine. Nico can take care of himself. Why don't we take a little walk in the park?"

"Well, we haven't been out lately…I'll ask Chiron."

"I'll get the food?"

"What kind?"

"Well, duh, blue chocolate chip cookies from my mom, what else?"

"Percy, you're my one and only."

"Well, duh."

"Hey, can Thalia come?"

"Sure why not?"

"Okay, I'll meet at Central Park, in an hour?"

"Sure, but why an hour?"

"I have to get Thalia up, duh."

"… Okay! "

Annabeth POV

"SHUT UP!"

"NO! GET UP!"

"NO! SHUT UP! AAHHHHHH! JASON PUT SOME PANTS ON!"

"Thanks, shout it a little louder, I don't think Piper heard it yet. I'm lucky she's a heavy sleeper."

"Oh, quit whining and put some pants on."

This is what I heard when I walked into Thalia, Jason, and Piper's house. Yes, I have a key, Thalia trusts me that much. As I walked in the living room, I saw Thalia trying to wrestle Jason's pants on him, amazingly surviving his kicks. Gods, that kid could kick really hard! But in reality, I just sighed and broke the two siblings apart. Giving them a stern glare, I said, "Jason, just put some pants on. You know, Piper doesn't like boyfriends that have no pants on. And Thalia, don't slap Jason just to force him to wear pants." Jason, red faced, ran to his room to put on his pants, while Thalia mumbled an apology for slapping Jason. I grinned and took Thalia to my car. I started the engine and drove to Central Park. As we walked in, I realized that I didn't see Percy. Strange. He's always early for blue chocolate chip cookies. And I know that a monster couldn't drag him away. He's just too strong! Anyways, something caught my eye. Percy! He ran toward us, breathing hard. "What happened Percy?" " I- I- *pant* saw *pant* Nico… *huff* with some girl.. *pant * kissing her… and…*huff * doing…*huff* drugs…." Percy then reached out for the blue cookies. Oh Percy… But what do we do about Nico?

**Well, people, there you have it! Since this is my first story, please no flames! Well, just keep them to a minimum if you can't resist. Anyway, just R&R! Oh, and also, tell me in the comments who the lucky character in the story should be for Nico! So here it is:**

**Nico and Thalia**

**Nico and OC, named Jessica Orcel**

**Nico and OC, Melissa Elizabeth Parker**

**Other , which you can just comment. **

**So, bai my fluffy bunnies! :D Peace out, lamps! ( You'll get it if you watch nigahiga.) **


End file.
